The invention relates to a lay-flat flooring slab, especially for outdoor use.
A floor covering built up in two layers for use in sports arenas is disclosed in DT-GM No. 7,620,507, in which the bottom layer, in a foam polyethylene construction, is bonded to a covering layer of resiliently bonded granules of rubber or cork. This floor covering provides entirely satisfactory resilient properties for many applications, but its use outdoors has been impossible for a variety of reasons.
The chief disadvantages of such floor coverings when used out of doors has been that the bottom layer was made entirely waterproof. Consequently, any water from precipitation or in the form of condensation which penetrates into the covering layer cannot pass through the bottom, but builds up in the covering layer, and thus results in a definite impairment of the general resilience. From the physiological point of view, too, this situation is very objectionable.
Another difficulty in the use of such floor coverings is that they necessitate permanent installation. The cleaning of the often wet floor covering, therefore, has to be performed with the covering in place.